


Hold me close and hold me tight

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can rip arthritic Deceit and chronic pain Remus out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Just fluffy h/c with the dork boys, there's not much to it





	Hold me close and hold me tight

Deceit rubbed his neck as he entered the living room, groaning softly. 

“Darling?”

“In here!”

Deceit followed the voice to the living room, finding Remus in an absolutely absurd outfit, waltzing with himself. 

“Hello, my dear.”

He walked up to Remus and hugged him from behind, swaying gently.

“This is quite the ensemble, Remus.”

Remus giggled and turned him neck to kiss Deceit’s shoulder. 

“Hey, DeeDee. I found it in the dumpster!”

Deceit chuckled.

“We stan an environmentalist. You washed it first, yes?”

“Twice. And mended the holes.”

“Well done, my love.”

Remus hummed, feeling Deceit slowly lean on him more. 

“Is it your knees again, Dee?”

“My back.”

Remus frowned and turned around to hug him. 

“Come on, baby, let's get you into a bath.”

“Too tired. Just wanna cuddle.”

“Alright, DeeDee. Want me to carry you?”

At Deceit’s nod, Remus scooped him up Disney Prince style and carried him to his room.

“Sorry we can't dance tonight.”

“It's alright, Dee. We both have our bad pain days. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable for no reason. Besides, you know how much I love cuddle time.

Deceit smiled softly and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you, Remus.”

“I love you, too, DeeDee.”


End file.
